I'm Bad
by flight815kitsune
Summary: A songfic of HGDM. All chapters will be MCR songs, the first is House of Wolves. It will hint at HPDM, but won't go into depth. Kind of AU, after HBP. Harry died after defeating Voldy. Hermione goes to Draco bc Harry asked her to. Read for details!
1. House of Wolves

I'm A Bad Man

A Draco Malfoy songfic.

Warnings and disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling created. I also do not own the song, "House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance.

This fic has a Hermione- Draco pairing. It features lots of violence. There is some cursing and implies sex between Granger and Malfoy. There is some ooc-ness, and it is set in a future where Harry dies after HBP. Thnx and hope you like. 3

_I know a thing about contrition, because I've got enough to spare._

_And I'll be granting you're permission 'cause you haven't got a prayer_

"Regret's a funny thing, Hermione. Why aren't you killing me as we speak?"

Draco Malfoy sits on the edge of the bed. His hair is slicked back in it's usual style.

All the lights in the room are out, except for the flickering glow of one candle.

A hand meets his on the flawless sheets. The skin is so warm, so soft; he can't help but to look back.

Hermione's face gazes back at him. Her curly chestnut hair surrounds her face like the halo of some earthbound angel. Her deep brown eyes gaze into his. Searching, seeing through him.

'_an I said hey hey hallelujah; I'm gonna come on sing the praise. So let the spirit run on through ya, we got innocence for days._

"What's wrong, Draco?" she acts as though she doesn't remember.

He pulls his hand away. "Don't touch me. I…I'm sorry". He stares at the floor to escape those searching eyes.

She wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him onto the bed more.

Her gentle voice coos, "It's alright."

"No, it's not. I can't hurt you anymore. I never wanted to be like that. Why do you let me? Why don't you fight me? I want you to hurt me back. Make me pay for every fowl thing that I did to you, to Potter. I can't stand this false care. I can't keep living this perfect fake little life."

_Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down._

'_an say, what I wanna say. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave._

"Your life isn't perfect…" that voice like honey starts, but cannot finish.

"Close enough." He replies coldly.

"Draco…" her arms move up to his chest. She buries her face in his back, inhaling the perfume of his shampoo. One side of her face has a horrible bruise.

"Stop treating me so kindly. I want the old Granger back. I want the one who wasn't afraid to hit me when I wronged her. The one who could still think for herself."

"I can't treat you like that. I promised him before he died…" she sighs. "I promised him that I would be good to you, since you aren't a bad person."

"If I hadn't stopped, you would be dead now. Don't you know that?" the slight tone of anger is back in his voice, mixed with something else. There is a faint presence of sorrow, of guilt or even of innocence mixed in.

"You did stop, though. And your father, Draco. You killed him to help me."

_You play ring around the ambulance well like you never gave a care._

_So get the choirboys around you. It's a complement I swear_

"That was a long time ago. I don't know why I even bothered. Now, I'm as bad as he was. Why do you let me?"

"You really want me to fight you, to hurt you?"

"You let me hit you. I'm a fucking woman beater! You let me have you so many times. You let me make you my whore! I'm sure Potter didn't ask you to do that."

"You're right. He didn't"

'_an I said ashes to ashes we all fall down. I wanna hear you sing the praise._

'_an I said ashes to ashes we all fall down. We got innocence for days_

She pushes him backwards as she rises from the bed. Her nails dig just a little into his shoulders.

"What do you want from me, Draco?"

"I want you to stop being such a pathetic mud blood and to stop serving a dead fool."

_Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell. Everybody burn the house right down._

'_an say, what I wanna say. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave._

She hesitates for an instant, staring at her wand.

_You better run like the devil 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone._

She holds it a few centimeters from Draco's chest. With a sigh she frees that one small word.

"Crucio."

_You better hide up in the alley 'cause they're never gonna find you a home._

She stops as the first scream breaks the silence.

'_an as the blood runs down the walls, you see me creepin' up these halls._

"Just what I thought!" he gasps for breath and tries to hide his surprise. He gives a soft whimper, but quickly replaces it. "You can't do it, you pathetic cunt!"

_I've been a bad motherfucker; tell your sister I'm another._

She hits him again, tears welling in the deep brown eyes.

'_an I said say, what I wanna say. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave._

Over and over again the spell strikes him. A smirk makes it's way to his features despite the agony.

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man!_

Ever inch burns, then tingles as Draco lay motionless on the mattress. Hermione goes to the bed, climbing on beside him. Her face is streaked red from the tears that succeeded in their escape.

"Please don't make me do this anymore. Tell me that you're happy now. Please, say that I can end this."

She sobs into his chest.

"It's alright, Hermione…"

"Are you done letting me hurt you?

He holds her close as his lips meet hers.

_Yes I am, yes I am._

Please review! Oh, and I might continue or redo with other songs and turn it into a story? Would that be an okay idea?

…maybe tbc? I don't know anymore….


	2. The Ghost of You

Again, I don't own anything. Not the song. Not the original story. And thanks for reminding me of that fact, like I need something **else** to rain on my black parade (I couldn't help myself).

Thanks to cant-keep-up-with-time, for helping me to pick a song!

This is chapter 2, and I'm going to go over what led to the first chapter a bit more. The song for this one is "The Ghost of You".

Oh, I know the lyrics don't always fit, so I kinda changed she to he in places…okay? It changes part of the first verse. I love the song and don't mean anything bad by changing that!!!!! Sorry if it offends you.

Hermione lies on Draco's chest, sleeping. The sweet scent of her shampoo, coconut, already lingers on the pillow, and now decides to target the blonde.

Draco lets the strangely good scent rest on his mind.

"How different she is from him…_"_

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever. If I died we'd be together._

He holds her closer to him, being careful not to wake her.

"It should be a crime to be like her. To not care about anything in the past, to be so accepting just because precious Potter told her to be…God, Harry…Why did you have to go?_"_

Tears well in the silver eyes. It seems like it must be the millionth time this has happened.

"I didn't even like him that much. Why do I break up when I think of his name?_"_

_I can't always just forget him. But he could try._

"You were such an idiot. How could you let yourself get killed? And then to tell Hermione to come here…? What were you thinking?_"_

His fingers absentmindedly trace a line down the center of her back.

"How did you know I wouldn't let her die? How did you know that I wouldn't kill her? I only put up with you because it was you."

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see, you are never coming home never coming home. Could I? Should I? _

"Not that I'm complaining. She's not too bad on the eyes, and she's nice"

He kisses her forehead, and those long eyelashes flutter open. She looks up at him and smiles, shocked to see the tears not quite hidden in time by an icy glare.

She guides his face towards her own, letting their lips meet

As they part, she whispers "I love you."

_And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever._

Her arms wrap around the back of his neck.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" she asks, laying her head back down.

"I…"

"It's alright. I don't mind. After all, how could you forget? You and him, I'm nothing compared to what he was."

"That's not true… you're just different." He tries to keep her close. "You and him aren't the same, but that's not entirely a bad thing." He kisses her again, but she shies away.

_Ever. Get the feeling that you're never, all alone and I remember now._

"You were with him…" His voice threatens to lose its composure. "Let me hear what he said again, please."

_At the top of my lungs in my arms he dies. He dies._

"He told me to save you, because you were the one needing saving. I know now that he was right. Back then, I wasn't so sure. You never let the world see the real you, did you? Just like him, you hid." She sighs. "To be honest, I was surprised when you saved me. And when you went into that fight with Lucius, I had assumed you had lost your mind."

"Well, you know what they say when you make assumptions."

"You were willing to die, though. That's when I made up my mind, you know; when I saw you broken like that."

"I had forgotten you saw me cry. No one besides you and him ever have."

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see. You are never coming home never coming home. Could I? Should I?_

"How can you care about me? I'm a traitor to my side. I'm fucking weak. How can you want me the way you do?"

"Because he wasn't lying. You needed saving."

"I thought that it was his job to always play hero."

"I filled in."

_And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me._

"You never struck me as the hero type."

"Trust me, for you, I will be. Like I said before, Draco, I love you."

She stays with her head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Never coming home. Never coming home. Could I? Should I?_

"You love me. I guess that I love you to."

She freezes at his words. So happy that the tears are ready to flow.

"Do you mean that?"

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me._

"Malfoy's never lie."

_If I fall. If I fall down._

He holds her until she falls asleep again.

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see. You are never coming home never coming home. Never coming home never coming home_

"She might not be the same as you, Harry. But I think I love her as much, if not more, than I loved you. Please forgive me."

_And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Never coming home never coming home. _

He closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. Like I said, Malfoy's don't lie. I think I love her. Did you plan that all along? I wish that I could ask you…"

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never…_

Please let me know if I should continue with the story. I can't blame you if you say no. the next chapter will be about 'mione's reaction to Draco and how she kinda came to fall for him. I might consider non MCR songs if they fit, but try to think of something by them. Thank you for reading. Oh, and I'm not gonna really go back into the slash with this one. That's why I wrote Fu Inle. I promise I'll update that one soon, too.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bad chapter 3  
Again; I don't own the song or the story by JK.  
This chapter uses the song "Famous Last Words".  
I'll try to use "" next time, I promise! Please let me know what you think of my story! Reviewers get virtual hugs...

_Now I know that I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your._

Hermione wakes as the first few rays of sunlight embrace her.  
She finds herself lying on Draco's chest, gazing at his perfect features. The light is on his face, but he doesn't stir. There are slight bags under his eyes, giving him the eerie look that's more corpse than living.  
His hair is as pale as the sun itself. She knows that it was an insult to consider it moonlight embodied. It's too bright, it doesn't have the cast of grey that the moon always seems to have.  
She gives a small contented sigh. "I'm shocked that you didn't kill me. Please be alright…I don't know why you made me do that. I never want to hurt you again."  
She moves and can feel how bruised her face must have become.

_And I know, there's nothing I can say to change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change_

"Why did he tell me to help you? What did he see in you?"  
She scans his sleeping face for any hints at the real person within.  
"Am I really worth throwing all of your memories of him away for? You said that you were over him, but last night I saw the look on your face. I can tell that that wasn't true."

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?  
Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding I can't speak._

She leaves him sleeping there, replacing the covers as she leaves the bed.  
"I'm one hell of a step down. You were mad because you hit me, but I know you didn't mean it. It's all your father's fault…"  
She grabs a set of clothes from her dresser, and her wand from the end table.  
Malfoy's home is huge, but easy enough to navigate once you've been around it as much as Hermione has for the past few weeks.  
She goes to the bathroom and starts to fill the huge black tub.  
She looks into the mirror as the water seems to crash behind her. The bruise seems to call out for attention.  
"Can't have everyone seeing me like this when we go out later."

_Can't you see my eyes are shining bright?  
'cause I'm out here on the other side of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding, I can't speak._

She sheds her clothes and steps into the water. The empty onyx tub seemed to be so deep until her single foot broke it's illusion. It contrasts so beautifully against the cornflower tile of the rest of the room. Her shampoo bottle rests on the edge in it's normal spot. Soap bubbles float on the surface in a huge mass.  
The water is a bit cooler than a normal person would care for, but to Hermione, this is heaven.

_I am not afraid to keep on living.  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
Honey if you stay, you'll be forgiven.  
Nothing you can stay can stop me going home._

"how are you going to react when we go?"  
She steps out after what seems like an eternity later.  
"I know that it's been awhile since you've visited his grave. I suppose that's why you lashed out the way you did…then again, I shouldn't have been saying such rude things to you."  
She sighs to herself, drying her unruly hair.

_And I see you lying next me, with words I thought I'd never speak.  
Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead._

"You said once that you weren't sure if you ever really loved him. But I know you too well now. I can tell that you did."  
She pulls her hair back into a messy ponytail. She slips into a pair of faded jeans and pulls on a deep green sweater.  
She goes softly down the Malfoy's stone stairs.

_And I see you lying next me, with words I thought I'd never speak.  
Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead._

She heads to the kitchen and pulls out the pan and eggs for her breakfast. After all, she had insisted that the elves all be set free upon her arrival.  
She cracks them right into the pan, tossing the shells into the garbage.  
She goes to pull the drawer beside her open, for a spatula.

_And I see you lying next me, with words I thought I'd never speak._

Hands wrap around her waist, pulling her close. He says "morning" as he rests his head on her shoulder. Her hands meet his and a smile crosses her features.

_Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead._

She says back to him, not wanting to end this moment yet,  
"Good morning to you too, love"


End file.
